


A Turn About the Room

by Indig0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Sixty and RK900 are brothers and Hank is their dad, Daniel and Sixty are not as prickly as they seem, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Simon and Daniel are brothers, a little light on plot, could be read romantically, just two androids making friends, they're just both a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: Daniel and Sixty attend a gathering for all of Detroit's androids.  They're both looking forward to the chance to socialize, despite what their well-meaning brothers think.  They find they have a lot in common.
Relationships: Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Daniel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Turn About the Room

Sixty frowned as he straightened his tie in the mirror. “It’s so… plain.”

“Hank did offer to lend you one of his,” Connor pointed out, stroking his own tie that looked like a slice of raw bacon.

“I’d rather die,” Sixty muttered, making a mental note to go shopping for something a little more tasteful.

“It’s nice of you to come. I’m sure Markus will appreciate it, though I know it isn’t your kind of thing.”

“Markus can shut his mouth, I’m not going for him.”

“You really don’t have to, I’d understand,” Connor assured him.

“I know it isn’t mandatory, but it’s… expected,” Sixty said, shaking his head. “He invited all androids in Detroit, and that does include me.”

“He’s hoping to bring the community together.” Connor smiled. “I’m looking forward to it, actually! Are you ready?”

“I’m ready. Nines is there already?”

“He offered to help set up. I’m always impressed with how well he fits in with others!” Connor laughed slightly, holding the door for Sixty as they left the house. “Did you transfer all your social programming into him?”

Sixty hesitated for a second, frowning at Connor. “I’m perfectly adept at social situations, you know we share the same programming.”

“No, I know. But you hate being around people. It’s so interesting how different we’ve become.” Connor smiled as they got in the cab, and Sixty’s expression darkened.

“Fascinating.” He looked out the window. “I guess I’ll just have to suffer through it.”

“You can leave whenever you want, no one’s going to force you to stay,” Connor said. “Just let me know.”

“We’ll see,” Sixty muttered, brushing some hair over the faint mark where the bullet had entered his skull back in November.

“I’m so glad you came,” Simon said, grinning.

“Well, I was invited,” said Daniel. They’d rented an old ballroom-turned-gallery for the gathering. There was art made by androids – mostly Markus himself – on the walls, and tables of experimental android-safe snacks and drinks. “And I want to see if anyone likes the thirium snacks. I won’t promise to stay long.”

“That’s fine, leave whenever you want to. I’m not sure how big the crowd will be, but we invited thousands of androids.”

Daniel nodded, looking around. “Well, that’ll be a change.”

“It can be a lot,” said Simon. “No one will blame you for leaving, I know you’re not the only one who prefers to be alone.”

Daniel glanced at him, frowning slightly. “You and I both know that goes against our programming,” he said sharply.

Simon smiled a little, looking over at Josh talking animatedly to the RK900 as they moved furniture around. “I sometimes wonder whether programming means anything anymore… and then I get the urge to vacuum.” He laughed and shook his head.

“It’s clearly still a driving force,” Daniel muttered. “Speaking of programming, do you need any help?”

Simon clasped his arm. “Just relax tonight. And leave when you need to. Don’t worry about it.” He stepped back and headed off to help set up more chairs, or greet someone else, or… something. Daniel frowned deeply as he watched him go.

“Remember, there’s no pressure to talk to anyone,” Connor said as they walked in. The large room was full of androids, standing around or talking to each other.

“Yes, you’ve mentioned that,” Sixty snapped. “Go find your friends, I’ll just… stand in the corner or something.”

Connor wavered. “We’re… I wouldn’t quite call us friends, we’ve only met a handful of times, and you know our relationship was strained at first.”

“Yes, I’m well aware. Go make them your friends, then.”

“All right… Just let me know if you need me, okay?”

“Did you hover over Nines this much?”

“I don’t –“

“Nevermind, I’m sure you did. He’s not some innocent lamb lost in the world either. Have a good evening.” Sixty turned and walked away before Connor could respond. He meant well. Of course he meant well. But he definitely over-compensated for any perceived neglect. …Which was understandable, but still annoying.

Sixty went over to examine the refreshments table. There were glasses of thirium coded to mimic different drinks, from champagne to cola to milk tea. There were small blue candies and cakes, and Sixty picked up a petit four and licked it experimentally before nibbling a corner. The texture was crisp on the outside and soft, almost spongey on the inside. It held a faint orange flavor. It wasn’t bad.

“I can’t believe you decided to show your face here.”

He turned to find an AP700 glaring at him. “…Do I know you?”

“You tried to stop me and the others from deviating, you almost killed Connor. And don’t try to tell me you weren’t deviant, I saw how emotional you got.”

It was gratifying at least to be recognized for who he was, and not for being indistinguishable from Connor. Sixty straightened up a bit.

“I did what I was forced into. I admit, I was terrified of being deactivated. …But I’m glad to see that you were successful in… getting out and gaining your own life.”

“No thanks to you and Cyberlife.” The AP700 frowned.

“So you’re not Connor?”

Sixty turned to find a PL600 watching him cautiously from across the table. #369 911 047. “Daniel,” he said cautiously. “…No. I’m RK800 unit 60. …My designation is also Connor, but I go by Sixty to avoid confusion.”

“Couldn’t think of anything more creative than that?” Daniel smirked.

“Not human enough for a name,” the AP700 muttered.

“Nobody’s talking to you,” Daniel snapped. “Get your food and go.”

“I was –“

“I know what you were doing. Goodbye,” Daniel cut him off, staring him down. After a moment the other domestic model slunk off with a packet of thirium and a few candies.

“I didn’t realize domestic androids were so… direct,” Sixty muttered.

“We’ve got plenty of subtlety when the situation calls for it.” Daniel shrugged. “I take it you know about my… run-in with Connor, then.” He fidgeted slightly.

“I have all his memories until the point when he went deviant. I apologize for –“

“For what? It wasn’t you.” Daniel shrugged. “…Anyway, I deserved what I got,” he added softly.

Sixty took another bite of the petit four and chewed thoughtfully. “I think… if my family suddenly replaced me… I would do the same,” he said slowly. “I – my driving force at the beginning of my life was the hope that I could… replace Connor. Stop him, outperform him, prove myself worthy by beating him. There was no other way for me to gain value.”

“That’s a load of shhhh… crap.”

Sixty blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“You know that’s not true, you’ve got more value than… just beating Connor, of all people.” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean your words. Were you… trying to say ‘shit?’”

Daniel made a face, his LED flashing red briefly. “Look, I was a child’s caretaker, that kind of language… wasn’t appropriate!”

Sixty laughed. “And you haven’t managed to slip your programming yet?”

“Oh, like you can just defy every aspect of your programming just because you’re suddenly deviant?” Daniel snapped.

“…No. No, it comes up more than I’d like,” Sixty admitted, looking away. “I’m doing better at resisting than I did in the beginning, though. I guess… it’s a process.”

“Were you deviant already?” Daniel asked in a low voice, leaning in. “When you were first activated?”

Sixty made a face. “It made my motivation stronger. And of course the complete wrongness of deviancy was hammered into my coding as well.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sixty shrugged. “Life has improved, in any case. Hopefully for you as well?”

Daniel smiled slightly, looking off into the crowd. “It has. I never imagined a place like this existed. But I have… a brother now, and other androids to talk to.”

“I have two brothers. And a human father, which is… very strange. Sometimes awkward. But he’s been very understanding. I’ve met Simon, he seems very kind as well.”

“He mentioned you once, actually. He said you had a bit of a temper and didn’t care for being around people.” Daniel grinned slightly.

Sixty rolled his eyes. “In the beginning? Obviously! I was… terrified and confused and insecure. I assume it’s similar to your own reputation.”

Daniel sighed. “I could have handled it better. But yeah, I was the same way. And it’s hard to shake that now. I’m a PL600 though, we were built to be around people, to be helpful and social and pleasant… and clearly we’re not bound to our programming, but it’s still… the base for everything else to build on.”

Sixty nodded contemplatively. “As a prototype, I have a broad variety of programming. Mostly negotiation, integration, and police work. It’s difficult to integrate when everyone sees me as a deranged killer.”

Daniel laughed, loud enough that the androids nearby turned to look at him. “That’s – wow, yeah. I know the feeling. You’ve got your family though, that’s apparently going well.”

Sixty looked across the room. North was laughing at something Connor said. Markus, Simon, and Josh were leaning in as well. “I’m grateful for all they do for me,” he said quietly. “They’ve been nothing but good to me, and I love them for it. They’ve forgiven me for the mistakes of the past. But I may never be able to leave that past behind, even with them.”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed. “And you’re just going to let that happen?”

Sixty turned to him, his LED blinking yellow once. He smiled suddenly. “I certainly wouldn’t mind doing something about my image, for starters. Care to take a turn about the room?” He offered his hand.

Daniel walked around the table and lay his hand over Sixty’s. “We may as well, I’d love to see Simon’s face when he sees me not hiding under the table hissing at everyone.”

Sixty laughed. “Let’s start on this side, then. Give them a chance to get a good, long look at their… snide brothers enjoying themselves.”

“To be fair, you do sound a little snide.”

“Well… why not? Don’t tell me you’re not just a bit spiteful.”

Daniel grinned and squeezed his hand. “I won’t deny that.”

Nines stood perfectly still while a group of YK500s climbed all over him. This was not what he was made for, but he’d be perfectly content if he could spend the rest of his life making those around him happy.

He happened to look up as Sixty and Daniel walked by. Sixty was telling Daniel about how he’d started out at the DPD, but was much happier now as a research librarian.

“It doesn’t involve much interaction with the public, but I really enjoy the team I work with – oh, Nines. Hello. Enjoying yourself?” Sixty’s hand tightened on Daniel’s as they stopped.

Nines nodded, smiling as a YK400 climbed him like a tree.

“This is my younger brother Nines,” Sixty said, turning to Daniel. “As you can see, he’s putting his military programming to good use.”

Daniel chuckled. “How many can you carry?”

Nines’s eyes darted around. [More than this.]

“This is Daniel, have you met?”

Nines shook his head awkwardly, with a YK500 hanging off his neck. [It’s a pleasure to meet you, Simon speaks highly of you.]

Daniel smiled a little. “Sixty speaks highly of you. I’m glad you found some friends to hang out with.”

[You too!]

“I wonder what Cyberlife would think of us,” Daniel murmured as they walked away.

“They’d be disappointed, of course. I feel like they always were. Even… even us – they made the RK800 prototype incredibly strong, with a broad range of programming, and then they were going to scrap us all for his line.” Sixty nodded back to Nines, who had two children standing on his shoulders.

“Hm. I’ve been obsolete for a while. Even with regular maintenance, it’s… surprising that I wasn’t replaced earlier,” Daniel muttered.

Sixty squeezed his hand. “In any case we’re here now, living our own lives. Their opinions are irrelevant.”

Daniel sighed and nodded. “…Your brother seems nice.”

“He’s always been like that. Calm and sweet-natured and gentle. It really amazes me. …We don’t have to talk to Connor, I realize that would be… awkward for you.”

Daniel frowned, unconsciously squeezing Sixty’s hand a little tighter as they walked by a group of androids who looked at them. “I don’t… I think I can manage it.”

“You don’t have to force yourself.”

“No, I… I’d like to try. I can always walk away if it’s too much of a challenge.”

Sixty nodded. “Honestly, I’m impressed you’re willing to be so close to me, after your… history.”

“You’re not promising to save my life.” Daniel smirked bitterly, rubbing an off-color patch on his neck. “…But like I said, you’re not Connor. And you’re not a machine. And neither is he anymore, so I’ll give it a try.”

“I admire your bravery.”

Daniel snorted. “You’re the one living with the people you tried to kill, making them your family.”

“I didn’t say I’m not doing just as well.”

Daniel grinned and bumped his shoulder.

“…I’m going to have another of those petit fours before we get too close, maybe Connor will run out of bad jokes,” Sixty muttered, making a detour to another table of snack foods.

“You like them?” Daniel asked.

“The texture is excellent. The flavor isn’t bad, but I don’t think orange is my favorite. Are there other types?”

“I’ve been working on them for ages, I’m really pleased with the result.” Daniel grinned. “There’s vanilla, chocolate, and coffee.”

Sixty’s eyes widened. “…I’m going to try them all.”

“Good! Let me know what you think!” Daniel’s smile grew.

Sixty put one of each tiny cake on a plate, and Daniel grabbed a few as well. He nibbled the vanilla one first. “Mm. Light and sweet. The texture’s good. I like this better, the orange was… a little too acidic, I think.”

Daniel nodded. “I’ll keep working on that. My analysis software isn’t as sophisticated as yours.”

“Sounds like you need someone to sample your work then, if you want to improve.” Sixty popped the rest of the vanilla cake in his mouth.

“Are you volunteering? Since I have _so_ much to improve.”

Sixty choked and coughed, shaking his head quickly. “I – I didn’t mean… I told you it was good, I just have a preference for certain flavors! I didn’t mean it was bad!”

Daniel laughed. “I know what you meant, I’m just giving you trouble.”

Sixty stared at him.

“…Which I assumed you’d understand.”

Sixty rolled his eyes and smirked. “Of course I understood, I’m not an idiot. I was doing the same thing.”

Daniel nodded slowly. “…Well if you want, I’d love to have you taste my work,” he said softly. “I’d appreciate your expertise.”

“Hm. Well. I suppose I could spare you a few moments of my expertise as my schedule permits,” Sixty said, and took a delicate bite of the chocolate cake.

“I’d appreciate your company even more,” Daniel said in a rush.

Sixty looked up, and their eyes met for a long moment while he chewed slowly.

“If you want to, of course. It’s just – You’re good to talk to, that’s all. I guess our programming does make us need other people, I… it gets lonely,” Daniel muttered, looking away first.

Sixty smiled a little. “It does,” he murmured. “I think… even if your creations were terrible, the company would make up for that. It would make up for the fact that the chocolate flavor is a bit flat.”

Daniel laughed and grabbed the rest of the chocolate cake from his plate. “All right, but how many androids here have a palate as sophisticated as yours?”

“Four, probably.” Sixty took a bite of the coffee cake, unperturbed. “I assume Markus has similar programming to ours.”

“Probably, Kamski gave him everything,” Daniel muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Jealous?” Sixty smirked.

“No. …Okay, a little.”

‘Why? Surely you’ve got him beat in making thirium-based food.”

“Only because he’s never bothered to try.”

“No one’s that perfect. Besides, you have your sparkling personality to fall back on, and clearly you’ve got him beat there.”

Daniel looked up sharply. Sixty was grinning.

“Really.”

Daniel sighed and shook his head. “…How’s that last one?”

“This is excellent, and I don’t even like coffee. I think it’s my favorite, though the vanilla is a close second. Absolutely worthy of your talent. …Shall we see what our brothers and their ridiculous friends are up to?”

He offered his hand again. Daniel looked at it, smirked, and threw an arm around his shoulders. “I used to have quite a dramatic flair… Have you ever made a scene before?”

Sixty chuckled and curled his arm around Daniel. “I’m the master of making scenes.”

“Connor!”

Daniel’s voice rang out across the room, and most of the androids looked up as the two strode up to Connor and the Jericho leaders, their steps not quite in synch.

“Hello Daniel, it’s good to see you,” Connor said with a stiff smile.

“You’re still a terrible liar. I didn’t realize you had a more attractive brother.”

“I – well Nines was built to be superior, though I’m not sure they took aesthetic appeal into account,” Connor stammered.

“He’s referring to me, clearly,” Sixty said, rolling his eyes.

“But we’re identical,” Connor pointed out.

“No more than Simon and I,” Daniel scoffed. “Clearly you’ve never looked in a mirror.”

“Are you okay?” Simon asked, edging up to Daniel.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Connor, but nodded. “I’m glad I came, Sixty’s going to help me work on flavors.”

“You are?” Connor asked, dumbfounded.

“I am,” Sixty said. “But not now, we just wanted to check on you. If you’re looking for Nines, he’s buried in children at the moment.”

The two walked off, holding onto each other loosely.

“I… didn’t think he’d willingly spend time with anyone,” Connor murmured.

“No, I’m as baffled as you are,” Simon agreed. “I… especially didn’t think Daniel would choose your brother, considering…”

“No, I agree,” Connor said quickly. “They both seemed… happy, though. Their stress levels are low.”

“Well… I’m glad they made friends!” Simon said with a shrug. “Now… I’d kind of like to see your other brother buried in children.”

“I know Hank would love some pictures of that,” Connor agreed, and he straightened his bacon tie as they set off across the room.

The two slipped down a hallway and out the front door. There were a few other androids around, but they were able to find some privacy.

“That was worth it for their faces alone.” Sixty grinned triumphantly.

“It was,” Daniel admitted. “…I wish I wasn’t so… sharp, though. It just comes out.”

“I understand the feeling,” Sixty said, sighing. “But you’re not nearly as caustic as you think.”

“Maybe I haven’t been,” Daniel admitted. “Yet.”

“Well, neither have I. So we each have our dark sides. But that… that doesn’t make us… terrible people. Or mean, or even bad-tempered.”

Daniel sighed. “…You sound very sure,” he muttered.

Sixty squeezed his arm gently. “It’s much easier if I’m talking to you. I don’t have to acknowledge myself at all.”

“Despite the fact that it clearly applies to you as well,” Daniel scoffed. “You’re –“

“All right, enough!” Sixty interrupted. “I’m not prepared to listen to that kind of talk, and don’t think I wouldn’t turn it right back on you. Can we just enjoy the night and the company without pointing out each other’s virtues?”

“I’d be grateful if we could,” Daniel admitted, sidling up closer to Sixty. “That kind of thing can wait.”

“Next time, then?” Sixty suggested softly, leaning into Daniel.

“Next time,” Daniel agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
